


Returning the Favor

by LadyFogg



Series: Constantine Oneshots & Prompts [24]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine (TV) RPF, Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: Unable to stop thinking of the aggressive beauty he met a few weeks prior, John tracks her down. Sequel to The Dragster Wave.





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful commission that I was all too excited to write.

 

It is not often that John Constantine is taken by surprise. One minute he’s slinking into a bar, hoping for a pint and possibly some company, the next thing he knows he’s being shoved into the loo by a pretty bird with a wicked mouth. Her aggression was refreshing, and the way she could suck him down her throat still made him twitch to think about. She had been every bit as rough as he loved, and then without warning she was gone. 

Now, while it is true John can be a selfish man, that is never the case when it comes to sex. And though her quick exit was of no fault of his own (for once), he couldn’t help feeling guilty for not returning the favor. Not that she seemed interested, but still. Pride and all that. John tried to let it go, to throw himself into the next case and forget about the curvaceous lovely with the forked tongue, but it proved easier said than done. 

Though he didn’t know her name, John decided to throw caution into the wind and track her down. If for no other reason than to repay her for one of the best blow jobs of his life. Luckily, he knew how to find people. Or, more importantly, he knew others who could find people. It took a couple of trips to a psychic, and torturing a demon or two before he finally got an address. 

John waited outside her apartment building most of the day, lounging in a parked car he had broken into. If he really thought about what he was doing, he knew it didn’t look good. Clearly she wasn’t interested in anything more than a quick grapple with a stranger, and tracking her down definitely crossed several lines. But despite this, John couldn’t bring himself to forget. He needed to see her again. At night he dreamt of her, waking in soaked sheets like a bloody teenager. Why should he suffer alone?

Twirling his lighter between his fingers, John sucked on the butt of his cigarette, glancing out the window. As he did, a car pulled into the parking lot next to the building, and sure enough, she got out. He was completely unprepared for the way his heart slammed against his rib cage, or his cock immediately began to swell by the mere sight of her. 

“Down boy,” he scowled, sliding his lighter into his trench coat pocket, before reaching down to adjust his pants. His eyes tracked her movements until she entered the building, then he took a moment to collect himself, before exiting the car and flicking his cigarette onto the pavement. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like a hunter, stalking his completely unaware prey. He kept his distance, making sure she was in her apartment for a few minutes before he stepped up to the door.  Once he was there however, he was surprised to find he was slightly nervous. Shaking it off, he put on his signature smirk, and knocked three times. 

It took a few seconds for her to answer, but when she did, her expression would forever be seared into his mind. 

“Johnny?” she asked, pretty mouth hanging open in shock. “What are you--?”

John couldn’t stop himself. He cupped her face, diving in for the kiss he waited weeks to deliver. She made a noise of surprise, stumbling backwards, and he took advantage, pushing her into the apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. She was just as sweet as he remembered, and when his tongue slipped into her open mouth, she immediately melted into his kiss. Her arms found their way around his waist and she pulled him until her back slammed against the nearest wall. 

Breaking the kiss, John grinned as he panted. “Found you, love,” he teased. 

Her lips were glossy from his spit, and she peered at him through hooded eyelids. “How did you track me down?” she asked, breathless. 

“Wasn’t easy, believe me,” John admitted, thumbs stroking her cheeks. “But I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that night. Been dreaming of you ever since we parted, and I knew I couldn’t let you go without giving you  _ something  _ in return.”

Her lips twitched up into a coy smile and she batted her eyelashes. “What did you have in mind?” she purred, arching her body to press along his. 

A shot of desire settled in his belly and his cock swelled again. Unable to stop himself, John ground into her leg, earning a soft gasp for his efforts. “Tit for tat, love,” he growled, hand gliding down grab for her thigh, squeezing in appreciation. “You tasted me, I want to taste you. And perhaps, a little more if you’re up for it.”

Without warning, she reached down and cupped his cock through his trousers, forcing him to let out a string of swears. “I’d say it’s more than ‘little’,” she teased. “Dare I say, above average?”

John grinned, nuzzling her cheek on his way to her neck. “Bloody fucking hell I’ve missed you,” he admits, before kissing the spot just below her ear. 

She grabbed for him, but he dropped to his knees, just as she had done days before. Leggings were tugged down as he went, and she eagerly stepped out of them, leaving only her cotton underwear on. Somehow they made her sexier than lace or silk ever could, probably because it spoke to the spontaneity of the encounter. 

John could already smell her arousal and it made his own spike, his instincts urging him to claim her for his own. Despite this, he was gentle when he placed his hands on the waistband of her undergarments, eyes flickering up to meet her wide ones. 

“You good with this, love?” he asked, needing to hear the confirmation before continuing. 

Hair tumbling down around her face, the young woman nodded, giving him a lazy smile. “Are you?” she jested. 

Thoroughly aroused and not wanting to waste any more time, John pulled her panties down, finally revealing what was kept from him the last time. She assisted as best she could, shimmying out of the fabric while he helped slip it off her foot. Seizing control of the situation again, John grabbed her thighs and buried himself between her legs. 

The gasp she let out was absolutely beautiful, and John basked in the sound as he began to taste her. She was tangy and yet also sweet, and John found himself growling low in his throat as he got lost in the task at hand. Seconds dragged into minutes, and she quickly became unbelievably slick against his mouth. 

Fingers dug into his hair, yanking on the strands with each flick of his tongue. “Johnny,” she moaned. “Oh, Johnny!” He could feel her thighs trembling, and not wanting things to be over quite so fast, he pulled away with a smack of his lips.

Her scent clung to him even when he got to his feet. Panting, she remained leaning against the wall, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. John took in the sight of her, his pants unbelievably tight. When he unbuckled his belt, her eyes flew open.

“Do you have protection?” she asked, pushing herself to stand up straight.

John pulled a rubber out of his coat, and before he could speak, his mouth became otherwise occupied. She tried to wrestle control, but he was not having it this time. He fought her back, practically slamming her into the wall. 

Pants fell to the floor, a warm hand stroked his cock, and then the condom was rolled on with urgent determination. Knocking her hand out of the way, John grabbed her thigh, spread her legs, and pushed into her with one smooth thrust.

Stars nearly exploded before his eyes and he had to bite his lip to control himself. She clung to him with all her might as he fucked her against the wall. Picture frames swung and fell by the mere force of their coupling, although his new lover didn’t notice as she was too busy begging him to take her harder. Happy to oblige, and overwhelmed by emotion, John complied, teeth digging into her skin as he hid his face in her neck. Her inner muscles clenched around him, and then she spasmed, calling out his name in a beautiful chant. 

Not expecting her to come so soon, her release sped his up significantly, and he followed her a few minutes later, not stopping until he was completely spent. Even then he kept up with a few weak thrusts, until his knees threatened to give out. Energy expended, they parted, and both of them sunk onto the floor of the hallway, settling opposite each other. 

If he thought she was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Mused hair, swollen lips, shining eyes...perfection. She still had her dress on, and John wanted nothing more than to rip the offending garment off and go for round two. He glanced at the door, realizing they hadn’t even locked it. 

“You gonna run out?” she panted. Though it was a teasing tone, John could read the concern in her voice. She mistook his intent, probably assuming he planned to escape. 

This was far from the truth. If anything, John wanted to stay as long as she would have him. “Please, love,” he grinned, kicking off his shoes so he could wiggle out of his pants. “You're not shaking me that easily.” Naked from the waist down, he shrugged out of his coat, reaching for his tie. “You ready for more?”

Eyes sparkling, she sat up and grabbed the hem of her dress, yanking it off without a second thought. “Bring it,” she challenged. 

John practically tore his tie and shirt off before he dove for her. 

 


End file.
